Legends Pretty Cure
Legends Pretty Cure is a fanseries by StarQueen22. It's theme is Legends, holidays, etc. Story Jaquline was known as the practical jokster of the class never taking anything seriously but when her town comes under threat it's time for her to kick things into gear. Pretty Cures and Mascot Jaquline Pine/Cure Frost Voiced by: Ami Koshimizu (Japanese) Luci Christian (English) The first to become a pretty cure. She is the master of everything fun and hates rules but that doesn't mean she is a delenqent as many people have called her but does it to get more attention more than anything. She is one of youngest cures on the team at the age 18. She is an orphan since her parents died and has been taking care of her younger sister, Poppy ever since. In civilian form, she has waist length chocolate brown hair pulled in a messy ponytail and brown eyes. As Cure Frost, her hair turns white ties in a neat ponytail and her eyes turn sky blue. She is based off of Jack Frost. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Legend Go! The Cure of Fun! Cure Frost!" * Attack: "Frosty Casscade!" Sienna Jackman/Cure Easter Voiced by: Yuko Kurose (Japanese) Monica Rial (English) The second to become a Pretty Cure, She is a perfectional artist who own her own studio. She is the second oldest at the age of 22. She is very serious, calm and collected but tends to constantly butt heads with Jaquline, In civilian form, she has black hair in a pixie cut and jade green eyes. As Cure Easter, her hair becomes slightly longer turning pastel blue with rabbit ears and her eyes turn spring green. She is based on the Eater Bunny. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Legends Go! The Cure of paints and art! Cure Easter!" * Attack: "Dye Surprise!" Agayfa Ivanov/Cure Present Voiced by: Aoi Yuki (Japanese) Kara Edwards (English) The third to become a cure and the oldest out of the group at age 25. She is a kind and gentle soul who loves to make toys and give them out. She might look tough and intimadating with her large tatoos down her arms but she will never think twice about helping you. In civilian form, she has short spiked black hair and brown eyes. As Cure Present, her hair becomes longer turning white tied in the back with a red bow and her eyes turn Hazel. She is based on Santa Clause. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Legends Go! The Cure of the christmas spirit! Cure Present is born!" * Attack: "Wrapper Delight!" Egao Azayaka/Cure Smile Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld (English) She is the fourth to become a cure. She is a 21 year old dentistry intern at her family's dentist office. She is sweet, kind, gentle and sweet and a little obessed with clean teeth. She takes care of her many younger sisters. In civilian form, she has blonde hair tied in a bun and brown eyes. As Cure Smile, her hair is down turn light blonde tied in a braid with a green ombre and her eyes turn a mix of brown and green. She is based on the Tooth Fairy. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Legends Go! The Cure of a sweet smile, Cure Smile!" * Attack: "Pretty Cure, Molar flash!" Terra Summerfield/Cure Nature Voiced by: Rena Ueada (Japanese) She is the fellow classmate of Jaquline who helps her sneak into class. She is the president of the garden club who loves plants. She is very stern when it comes to her club but fun loving and out going when it comes to everything else. In civilian form, she has long black hair reaching hips with curls at the end and hazel eyes. As Cure Nature, her hair turns bright pink tied half up in pigtails and her eyes turn darker. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure Legends Go! The Cure of flowers and Earth! Cure Nature!" * Attack: "Bloom Doom!" Aislin Campbell/Cure Slumber Voiced by: Hitomi Kikuchi (Japanese) Another fellow classmate of Jaquline who tends to sleep through class and yet will answer in her sleep any question asked towards her and will answer right sometimes creeping out the people around her. In civilian form, she has long wheat colored hair tied in a messy bun and blue eyes. As Cure Slumber, her hair becomes almost glowing gold and floating around her out of the bun and her eyes turn gold. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Legends Go! The Cure of a peaceful slumber...*Snores before being woken up* I'm awake! Cure Slumber..." * Attack: "Slumbering Echo!" Moona She is the mascot of the series. She came from the moon kingdom to stop the evil Boogeyman from taking all of the good energy out of the world and leaving fear in it's place to make himself powerful. She is a pure white rabbit with a jade green ribbon around it's neck. Villains Boogeyman He is the villain of the series who is after fear to make himself more powerful to break free of his imprissonment. Nightmare He's the first to attack. He gains fear through as his name suggest nightmares. He is cocky, full of himself and loves to tease the cures but hates he can't get to Jaquline and seems to have a bit of a crush on her but it's not visa versa. Sandria She is the second to attack and the daughter of the Boogeyman who wants revenge on the Moon Kingdom for imprissoning her father and helped formulate the plan to help him get out. She is smart, cunning, and easily bored. Nightmarens They are the monster of the day. Items Legend Perfumes They are the henshin devices of the series. They are perfume bottles in the same of the shape representing the cures: Snowflake for Jaquline, Egg for Sienna, Square for Agayfa, Tooth for Egao, Flower for Terra and cloud for Aislin. Locations Tidal Town: It's where the story takes place. It's a small seaside town, in it are: * Bay High School: It's where Jaquline, Terra and Aislin attend. * Paint and Splat: It's a paint, art and pottery studio owned by Sieena. * Toy Empire: It's a string of Toy Stores owned and run by Agayfa. * Flash me a smile: It's a detentist office run by Egao and her family. * Funcade Gamer Center: It's one of the popular places for kids and teens to go after school. * Rest & Relaxation Cafe: It's a small cafe that Jaquline works at to keep up her rent. * Oceanitic View Apartments: It's where Jaquline and Sieena live. * Trinity Bay: It's a beach down the street from Oceantic view. Moon Kingdom It's where Moona is from. Family Poppy Pine She is the 7 year old sister of Jaquline who is easily frightened and tends to sleep with Jaquline every night. She very shy and sweet and comes to her older sisters defense whenever anyone talks bad about her. She has long dark brown hair tied in two braids and brown eyes wearing glasses. Fern and Tyler They are Terra's parents who run the Rest & Relaxation Cafe. Noah and Ruby Jackman They are Sienna's parents who live in Australia who skype a lot with their daughter wondering she is getting married. Charlotte Jackman She is Sienna's younger sister only talked about by Sienna. Ayaka and Hirata Azakaya They are Egao's parents who run the Flash me a smile clinic. They are known for their caring and sweet attitude towards their patients. Bara, Amaya, Airi, and Umi Azakaya They are Egao's quadruplet younger siblings who are the best of friends with Poppy. Astaire and Colette Campbell They are the parents of 'Aislin who own the Oceanic view Apartments. Students of Bay High School James Smith He is a hockey player of the school's team and best friends with Jaquline though it seems that the two might have a thing for each other, He has messy light brown hair, freckles and green eyes. Anna Smith She is James's younger sister who loves reading fantasy novels and legends, myths and fairytales. She has long blonde hair with one long bang over her right eye and green eyes. Mr. Francis Jacobs He is the homeroom and history teacher who is tough on his students knowing they could do better. Episodes # Wait I'm the Cure of fun? Cure Frost is born! # The cure of paint and Art! Cure Easter is born! # The Cure of Joy and Christmas! Cure Present is born! # The Cure of Flowers and Earth! Cure Nature is born! # The cure of good dreams! Cure Slumber is born! # Trip to the beach turns sour. Gallery